Death to All Dimensions
by Fueled by Ramen Noodles
Summary: The Joker, tired of being defeated by his archenemy, decides that enough is enough. After realizing that he is not the only villain in his world but in the entire multiverse, he comes up with a plan to unite all villains and it succeeds. Fearing the future of their worlds, Steven Universe, Star Butterfly, and the others must reclaim the lands that they once called home.
1. Revolution

" _In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself_. _That is the meaning of inner strength._ " - _Iroh_

* * *

 ** _(Arkham Asylum)_**

Inside a damp, bland cell in Arkham Asylum, Joker wandered around aimlessly and pondering his most recent defeat at the hands of his arch-enemy. He paced back and forth wondering why all his clever and diabolical schemes never seem to work. It was the same thing every single time: he would have a fool-proof crazy scheme to cause havoc and take over the city of Gotham but the Batman would always come in and rain on his parade. Then he'd be thrown in jail and devious plan is completely ruined.

The cycle would always repeat itself.

But he wanted more than that, sick and tired of being defeated again and again grew very lethargic, to him anyway.

"I need something new." Joker thought to himself. "It's apparent that no matter how many times I try, my plans are always ruined by that Bat-Brain!"

Right then and there, an idea popped in his head and he laughed manically.

"That's it! Why didn't think of this before?" He cried, his already unsettling grin grew wider.

"I can't be the only that wants to take over this putrid world! There has to someone out there who shares the exact same thoughts as me!"

Joker grinned.

"Hoo Hoo, This is perfect!" The clown prince of crime finished.

But before Joker could mutter another word, his entire cell began to shake similar to a earthquake, seconds later, an explosion was heard and shook the entire asylum. Concrete and smoke filled the floor of the asylum Joker was on.

"Right on time!" Joker exclaimed, shifting his purple coat collar straight.

Joker heard the sound of prisoners and guards yelling, the whirring of a helicopter, and thousands of footsteps thumping across the hard surface floor. He assumed that it was the others breaking him out.

"PUDDIN!" a female voice screamed but Joker instantly recognized the sound as his incompetent lackey Harley Quinn. She was holding a key card in her gloved hand, inserting the card in the flat key hole, the red light above the key hole turned green and activated the door.

Harley ran into the open cell with open arms and grabbed Joker, pulling him into a tight loving hug. Joker rolled his eyes and pulled her off his chest. He also wondered how she would always come back to him even if he did treat her like dirt.

"Okay, okay, that's enough . . . Harleen." Joker dryly remarked.

"Oh, Mr. J! We're bustin' you outta here!" Harley joyously announced, wiggling in place.

Joker, followed by a love-struck Harley, exited his cell to see complete chaos storming the hallway. Guards lying dead on the floor, the prisoners attempting to escape and trashing the entire corridor, and the other villains that were a part of Batman's iconic rouges gallery and helping the inmates escape.

The roof of the asylum exploded into several pieces, revealing a bright blinding light and a large attack helicopter hovering over the wreckage.

"Grab on, sir!" the Joker goon piloting the helicopter yelled as another goon dropped down a set of rope.

As Joker grabbed a hold of the rope and wrapped his arm around Harley's waist (which she liked very much), he noticed the Bat-signal in the distant background.

"Oh boy, the Bat-Brain coming!" said The Joker. "come on babe, let's get going!"

But as the helicopter began picking up air and flying, the rope was cut off by a pitch black projectile. This caused him and Harley to fall on the rooftop of the Asylum and land flat on the edge near the gaping hole.

"Ouch." Harley exclaimed, rubbing her backside.

Joker gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in pure hatred and anger.

 _That sour faced puss was always ruining his plans._

"You're reign of terror ends here, Joker." a stoic and deep voice muttered, a voice that Joker knew a little bit too well.

"Batman! How, nice of you to join us!" said The Joker.

Batman fired a grappling hook at The Joker's legs but was blocked by Harley's mallet.

"You're not getting my Mistah J!" Harley yelled, pointing her mallet at the Dark Knight. "I saw him first!"

"Harley, I got this, now . . . shoo!" Joker remarked, stepping in front of Harley.

"Aww man!" Harley cried, frowning and walking backwards away from the two.

"Now, where were we?" Joker asked, turning to the other direction only for a batarang to clip and fly past his shoulder. The batarang left a large open cut of his suit.

"Wow, that actually kinda hurt." joked The Joker, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Batman then punched Joker in his chin, causing him to stumble a bit, Joker reacted by taking out his trusty crowbar and whacked Batman across his cowl. But, Batman snatches the crowbar out of his hands and jabs Joker in his chest.

Joker then took out a pistol and cocked it, firing several bullets at the bat but Batman dodges the firearms by somersaulting out of the way. In defense, Batman quickly throws a batarang and disarms the Joker but Joker throws a propane tank of toxic gas at Batman, momentarily stunning him and a chance for Joker to kick him off the roof.

"See ya later, Bats!" Joker hollered, watching Batman fall to his doom.

"Yeah, see ya in hell!" Harley butted in and blowing a raspberry.

"Now Harley, Let's get out of here." said The Joker.

"Right with ya, Mr. J!" cooed Harley as she and The Joker walked away.

As Batman tumbled down the roof, he hits a nearby fire escape and lands on the metallic covering of a dumpster. Slowly and finally, he rolls off the double-sided cover and onto the hard concrete.

Batman sat up with hesitation, his suit was torn and ripped from the fight and the long fall down, his body was battered and bruised, and his grappling hook damaged from the landing. He placed a hand on his forehead, finally recovering from the brief moment of nausea.

"Look what we have here." exclaimed a tall slender man in a green suit carrying a golden cane with a question mark at the tip. The man was accompanied by a buff older man sporting a black and white mask and tubes filled a green substance that came from his back and a woman with red hair and wore a green leaf like dress from the neck down to her waist.

"I must break you." declared the tall buff man who cracked his large knuckles.

The three, who were actually The Riddler, Bane, and Poison Ivy, began walking towards the Dark Knight as he struggled to even lift himself up.

Batman was suddenly raised several feet in the air by Bane, his large muscular fist gripping the long pitch black cape.

"Goodbye, Bruce Wayne." whispered Bane as he proceeded to lift Batman up and drops him on his large thick knee.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

. . .

( ** _Fries_** ** _Laboratories_** )

"AHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker manically laughed, a twisted grin plastered on his face. "This is brilliant, Doctor Fries!"

"That's right, Puddin!" Harley added, her thins arms wrapped around The Joker's chest.

"Why, thank you." Victor Fires AKA Mr. Freeze replied. He was adding some polish and kinks to large circular gateway that served as Joker's only access to the other Dimensions.

"Now, Joker, all you have to do is place your 'invitation' into the portal and I'll activate some wormholes so the invitation is duplicated and spread across the multiverse." explained Mr. Freeze.

"Blah Blah Blah!" Harley quietly mocked, all of Freeze's boring science-y talk. Freeze looks at her with a angry frown.

"Do you have it ready?" asked Freeze, now facing The Joker.

"Why, yes I do!" Joker replied with a tinge of actually happiness in his voice.

The message read, " _Dear Villains from all the other worlds, I am sending you this message because I require you're help. You see, I'm tired of constantly being defeat by nemesis and I assume you all feel the same way. Therefore, I came up with a plan to come together and pull the carpet from underneath our enemies, so, we as powerful overlords live in a world all to ourselves! However, I can't do this alone. I need all your assistance to make this dream a reality. Attached to this note is remote-like object that will take you all to my lair through a portal, if you agree with this endeavor, then press the red button on the device to teleport to the designated location which is an old abandoned wharf by the Gotham City pier. See ya there, Sincerely, The Joker._

Joker grinned as he placed the note in a glass bottle, walked up to the portal, and tossed the bottle into the gateway. The bottle was immediately sucked by the gateway's strong gravitational pull and disappeared in a matter of minutes.

Mr. Freeze began pressing buttons and switches on the control panel that was connected to the gateway.

Inside the portal, millions upon millions of wormholes opened up and caused the glass bottle to break up into small square particles and reform into identical bottles that entered every single wormhole.

After he did that, The Joker smiled and called to his goons.

"Boys, Prepare the place for our guests. My master plan is about to unfold!"

Soon enough, portals open up in every single world that at least one or more villains inside them.

 **SEVERAL HOURS LATER.**

Joker, Harley, and Mr. Freeze sat inside the abandoned wharf by the Gotham City pier, awaiting the arrival of a whole armada of baddies across the multiverse to enter from the gateway.

"UUUGGGHH!" exclaimed Joker, throwing a book called 'The Lazy Man's guide to interdimensional travel' onto the floor in a fit of rage. "Where the heck are these other villains?!"

"Don't worry Puddin, they'll come eventually!" comforted Harley, wrapping her arms around Joker's neck. Joker disliked this very much.

"Harleen's right, Joker, this type of tomfoolery is very complicated to pull off." added Mr. Freeze.

About half an hour later, about several thousands portals opened up beside the wall of the warehouse, an equal amount of villains entered through these portals and sat down in any any chair they could claim but since there were not many seat to fit everyone, so, they came up with an idea that villains that can float have to as compensation for the lack of seats.

After all that, the room was filled to the brim with the most toughest, smartest, dumbest, and deadliest villains from every single dimension the message or messages was sent to. All you could hear was the chattering and conversation of every single person in the warehouse.

"ORDER! ORDER! EVERYONE SHUT UP!" exclaimed Joker, using Harley's mallet as a makeshift gavel.

In a matter of seconds, the room went deadly silent and turned to face the Joker.

"First off, thanks to all of you who decided to come here and join this . . . ensemble of epic proportions." said The Joker. "But, I assume we all know why we are here."

"To steal the Krabby Patty secret formula?" asked Plankton.

"To take over the Tri-state area?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"To grab the Royal Family's wand and use its magic for evil?" asked Ludo.

"To capture and eat the Smurfs?" asked Gargamel.

Joker face-palmed at what these lower tier villains called a 'plan' and how quickly they say it as if it was almost instinct.

"No, you dolts! Didn't any of you read the note?" exclaimed The Joker, his usually large grin became a frown.

Joker heard a couple 'yeah's, 'No's, and even saw some baddies take out the note either in perfect or not-very-perfect condition.

"We are here to come up with a devious plan to take over not only your worlds but the entire multiverse in the process." said The Joker. He saw a couple of people nodding and began talking to the person next to them.

After the chattering died down, Joker then picked on some villains that were ready to discuss their next diabolical plan to take over the multiverse.

"You, the floating pyramid with one eye." called The Joker pointing at Bill Cipher.

"So, my plan is to recreate Weirdmageddon and let it spread to every single dimensions known to demon kind!" exclaimed Bill, topping his plan off with thunder that cackled from his hands. and translucent purple clouds that surrounded him.

"But weren't you defeat by a old man and a couple of kids?" asked Venomous Drool.

This caused almost every villain in the warehouse to chuckle or burst into laughter from Drool's remark. Bill grew very angry and clenched his fist, since no in the history of ever has laughed at him.

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT IT!" Bill yelled, shaking one of his dark closed fists at everyone who laughed or mocked him.

Suddenly, a hard thumping noise smacked the table which shut off all the sound in the room. The noise came from none other than Ludo's partner in crime, Toffee who mysteriously had Harley's mallet (of which she didn't approve of and grew angry at him). Toffee's slender lizard-like eyes stared at everyone to make everyone had their mouths closed and were silent.

"I have a suggestion to make," Toffee dryly said, his eyes landing on The Joker himself.

"Go right ahead, Lizard Boy." remarked The Joker, his evil grin rivaling the stoic attitude of Toffee.

Toffee's eyebrows folded when that clown called him 'Lizard Boy' of all the disrespectful things he could call him.

Toffee snapped his fingers. "Discord, a drink."

Discord sighed and snapped his paw-like fingers, causing a porcelain cup of tea appear in his claw. Toffee then took a long sip and began to speak.

"My plan is simple. we capture all the heroes of all our worlds, use them as a energy source to power a set of missile turrets that will cause a great explosion upon impact once all the residences of said worlds are collected and . . . reused for a better purpose." explained Toffee, taking another swig from the tea cup when he said the word 'reused' and continued.

"That's where you guys come in. You have only have two decisions, rule over the ruin shambles of your former realms or help collect some more batteries for the machine to run."

After a single moment of silence, all the villains began applauding and clapping at Toffee's very complicated yet brilliant plan.

"Mar-Marv- . . . Uh, whats the word? . . . Oh, right! Marvelous!" stuttered Dr. Calamitous, as per usual.

"Haha, I'm so glad I live in the same home dimension as you!" declared Ludo, a cheerfully happy expression on his beak.

Toffee rolled his eyes in disbelief, actually disappointed that he lived in the same dimension as that loud-mouthed little overgrown turtle that belongs in a sewer.

"Ecstatic." said Toffee.

"Creative. I like it!" exclaimed the Joker, some of the villains agreed with the Joker's statement, especially Harley.

"But, there's only one minor catch." Toffee added, his voice once again serious and stoic. "It will take an estimation of a single week to complete the machine and enough power to bomb at least several universes."

"Blast it! There's always a catch!" said The Joker, slamming his fist on the table. "Oh well, you guys will do all the labor anyway."

This caused a few villains to share a glance at each other, either a surprised or angered expression were the most common.

"All right boys! Let's get started!" said The Joker as he stood up and raised both hands in the air. "Everyone dismissed!"

Moments after, every single villain in the room sat up from their seats and exited the warehouse and walked, teleport, flied, or ran to Mr. Freeze's laboratory and began production on the missile turrets. But only the highly intelligent villains like Zim or Plankton worked on the machine while the rest or more tougher villains entered the long line of portals and began the hunt for those universe's heroes or inhabitants.

Joker smiled at the brilliance of this new plan, with the Batman gone (or being beaten into a black dark pulp by Bane) and out of his green hair, this hair-brained scheme actually has the plausibility of actually succeeding.

"AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHA!" Joker laughed manically.

"THE REVOLUTION HAS _BEGUN_!"

 ** _To be Continued_** ...

* * *

Did you get all the references (Follow and Review)


	2. We Are

_**ONE WEEK LATER.**_

 _A week has passed since the faithful day villains from every possible world, dimension, or unfeasible reality came together for a meeting set up by Batman's arch-enemy, The Joker with two fellow villainous cohorts; Taking care of the Batman through brute force supplied by Bane, The Riddler, and Poison Ivy._

 _Baddies from every single corner of the multiverse arrived in the speed of time, forming a new army. Using an abandoned wharf by Gotham City as their head of base, they discuss their next plan of action would be, according to how horrible it sounds to the Joker._

 _The winner of the create-a-evil-plan was none other than Toffee, evil lizard man from another dimension, who thought of launching a set of missiles at the unfortunate world and bombed; leaving nothing behind minus a large, pitch black ash-filled craters and who ever was sadly alive were captured by circular robots and 'reused' to power the Think Tank, an idea from a fellow villain and easier way to continuously power the machine for further genocide-and-collect missions . . . i know, pretty dark but storytelling is god._

 _But to put it shortly:_

 _The villains have succeeded._

 _Collecting a few specimens from a village of multi-colored horses, carefully hand-picked from Discord, to provide enough energy for the first test of the bomb machine._

 _Unfortunately_ _, the test was a success, the first dimension, which was Disneyland, then the second then the third, then fourth, then the fifth._

 _Rinse and repeat._

 _Dimensions. All ripped, torn, damaged and whatever action-related adjective._

 _The process repeated itself so much that several months later, the entire Think Tank began filling up and several months later, was populated to the brim with some type of cartoon character._

 _Soon enough, the wall had to be revamped with a whole room dedicated to drainage of one victim's life essence until their nothing by gray former shadow of themselves, almost like zombies but re-animated~_ pun totally intended~ _without a soul or mind or spirit_.

 _Ever since the past few months, the villains have begun reaching closer and closer to the high-tier of universes. The final nail of the coffin for the rest of the world_

 _Joker laughed manically as the images of the next batch appeared on the computer screen, a group of villains surrounding the Clown Prince of Crime while also creepily laughing._

 _What will this mean for the remaining worlds?_

 _What will be the last phase of the plan?_

 _What will happen next?_

. . .

 _ **(Beach City)**_

Steven and Lars walked down the hard pavement filled sidewalk as they both made they're way to the finest eating establishment known to mankind, or according to Steven but he also liked Fish Stew Pizzeria and Beach City Fries equally the same . . . wait. Anyways, Steven and Lars continued their journey to the convenience store while being on the opposite sides of the emotional spectrum; As Steven cheerfully bounced with a little star in his eyes, Lars walked with the most pessimistic/grouchiest face his facial muscles can conjure up.

"Aw, Lars! What a day!" Steven exclaimed.

Lars responded with a raspberry, showing Steven that he did not care.

"What a life!" Steven continued, finishing his sentence with a little twirl.

"It would be if I didn't have to go to work!" Lars pointed out.

"But isn't today a great day!" Steven said.

Not even a minute passed by when Steven and Lars heard a explosion nearby, almost exactly in the direction of The Big Donut.

"W-What was that!?" Lars shouted, staring beyond the the short building that blocked the view of the store.

"I don't know, maybe it's one of the gems." Steven hopefully theorized.

There was another explosion but this one was more loud and more powerful, causing the floor to rumble like a earthquake.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Lars screamed, putting his hands over his head and ducking in fear.

"Lars, c'mon!" Steven said, grabbing Lars's hand and dragging him to the location of the strange occurrences.

Just in time, Steven and the reluctant Lars ran into the direction of The Big Donut, after taking cover beside the wall of the building, only to see a very peculiar sight that both of them have never seen before: a duo of men that looked exactly like a anthropomorphic warthog and rhinoceros, the pig who wore a black and purple skintight suit and vest and had a burlap sack over his slanted shoulder while the rhino who wore a yellow muscle shirt and camouflage-printed shorts had Sadie tied up and also over his large thick shoulder.

"Ha Ha! We scored the jackpot with this one, huh Rocksteady!" The Warthog exclaimed, the bag swishing in his hands with all the movement.

"I guess so, comrade Bebop." The Rhino now identified as 'Rocksteady' said in a pure Russian accent, barely noticing Sadie struggling in her restraints. "Stop moving, shortie."

The two were downright shocked to see their beloved friend in such a dire situation and with a _warthog_ and a _rhino_ , no less.

"Sadie!" Lars cried, making Steven carrying his mouth and dragging him back to their hiding place.

"Ey, Rocksteady did you hear that?" Bebop asked, jumping at the sudden sound even though he did enjoy cries of help.

" _Steven, what are you doing!?_ " Lars angrily whispered. " _Sadie's in trouble_!"

" _I know, I know! But those guys are living animals_!" Steven explained himself. " _We have to wait for the Crystal Gems!_ "

Lars impatiently squirmed in place, watching his 'not-girlfriend' and his paycheck in the hands of someone else. When Lars could no longer handle it anymore, he snapped literally and mentally.

" _I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!_ " Lars yelled, picking up a stray metal pipe and turning over to face the assaulter and his little buddy.

"Lars, no!" Steven yelled, unintentionally raising his voice and failed to catch The Big Donut worker.

"What was that?" Rocksteady asked, spinning his wrinkled head and neck around.

"I know right? I swear man, this place is full of-" Bebop said before he felt something hard smack his nape, knocking him over and causing him to drop the bag.

"OUCH!" The warthog cried before his nose touched the cement flooring.

"What in the Soviet Union?!" Rocksteady yelled, processing what happened to his pig-like buddy.

"Let her go!" Lars exclaimed, pointing the silver weapon at the Rhino's sharp curved horn.

Rocksteady's flat hairless brows furrowed in anger and confusion, making him think three things: 1.) What is puny human doing here? 2.) Why he smack Bebop with sewer pipe? and 3.) How hard can i hurt him?

"I must break you." The rhino exclaimed before removing his weapon from it-s commando labeled holster that stretched across his back and shoving it in Lars's face.

Lars began to tremble and sweat, pupils dilating and memories flashing through his mind as he was face to face with the bright blue light that emitting from the square tip of the gun.

Right before Rocksteady's finger fully pressed down the trigger, he was disarmed by a round pink blur that made the rhino blink twice.

"What the-" Lars mumbled, before turning to see Steven in a dramatic pose. "Steven!"

"Lars! get Sadie!" Steven yelled, pointing at Sadie was resting on the glass door.

"Right, Right!" Lars realized, running over to aid his co-worker.

"I will break you little boy!" Rocksteady shouted, now charging at Steven.

Steven quickly dodged the oncoming rhinoceros with a simple sidestep an causing him to trip over a nearby railing in his rage-fueled rampage.

"That was surprisingly easy." Steven said, staring at the animal struggle to dislocate the metal railing that was wrapped around his legs, the ones that rendered him useless.

Steven then felt something slightly press hard against the fluff behind his head, already knowing that it was was something cold and metal.

"Whoops, too soon." Steven whispered under his breath.

"You really thought I would go down just like that?" Bebop exclaimed, pressing even harder to touch Steven's skull. "Oh, lookie. You're little friend is right there."

Steven spun around, with Bebop simultaneously spinning and keeping the gun on the half-gem's head.

Steven saw Lars now tied up and sitting beside the still tied-up Sadie.

"Mr. Tough Guy over there wasn't fast enough to tie his sweet girlfriend loose." Bebop simply explained.

Even though Lars's mouth was taped shut, Steven could still hear him yell through his normal facial features: 'SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND'

"Wait, Wait! Don't hurt them!" Steven begged. "If you want something I'll get you it!"

"Let me think . . . No." Bebop snickered, preparing to shoot Steven's brains out."You're not ruining our plan, we already have turtles doing that and they're just as annoying as YOU!"

Steven whimpering turned into a small smirk as an idea popped into his head.

"3 . . ."

"2 . . ."

"1 . . ."

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" Steven shouted, a angered expression on his face.

"Okay! Geeez, just building tension!" Bebop said, breaking the actual tension in the moment.

In the split-second Bebop pulled the trigger on his gun, he was instantly flung away by something large and pink with extreme force. The laser bounced off the sudden reflective material that bounced around and landed on Lars, cutting away his restraints in a millisecond.

"Dude, what are you?!" Bebop cried.

"A CRYSTAL GEM!" Steven cried, throwing his shield at the fallen Warthog's head, knocking off his visor clean off.

"Ow! Man, I'm Outtie 5000!" Bebop said, picking up his damaged visor and scurrying away from the group. "I'm reporting to my boss!"

Steven took an a deep breath, relieving in everything that just happened.

"Steven!" Lars cried, running to Steven. "What . . . who were those guys!"

"I don't know but they look like animals and aliens, animaliens!" Steven said.

"Okay, let's get Sadie out of there!" Lars exclaimed, grabbing Steven's shoulder.

The two ran to Sadie's aid but it proved to worthless since Sadie was wrapped in rusty chains.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Steven said, summoning his shield and was about to strike Sadie until Lars stopped him.

"STEVEN, WAIT!" Lars cried, grabbing Steven's arm.

"What? What's wrong?" He said.

"Don't whack her with you flying disk! You'll probably hurt her beautiful~ I MEAN!" Lars said, realizing what he said and earned a exaggeratedly happy face from Steven.

"DON'T. SAY. ANYTHING!" Lars exclaimed, using a finger to express his pure anger. "Now, how are we gonna break Sadie out of these things?"

"I have no idea." Steven said.

"Well, we need something!" Lars frustratingly suggested.

As Steven and Lars brainstormed on how to break Sadie out of her cuffs, a mysterious shadow loomed over the trio; the shape took the form of a large red ship that resembled that of Irken technology but only much bigger.

"Um . . . Steven?" Lars asked, fear in his voice.

"What?" Steven replied, nervousness in his voice

The half-gem looked up to see the large structured vehicle that had a scarlet tint, his pupils shrunk as small as the eye can shrink and the same shivering fever from earlier came back.

"Is that a gem ship!?" Lars yelled, directly talking to Steven.

Steven and Lars notice a small figure front and center on the ship, almost like he riding on top of it.

"LOOK WHO'S BACK!" The figure yelled, now identified as the anthropomorphic warthog in the poorly chosen set of clothing from earlier.

"Oh, c'mon!" Steven cried.

"STEVEN!" Lars exclaimed as he and Sadie was being lifted into the air by a tractor beam that came down from the bottom of the space vehicle.

"Oh, NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Steven repeatedly shouted as he dragged Lars down back to Earth but he wouldn't let go.

"STEVEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He cried, gripping onto Sadie's restraints. "PULL HARDER!

"I'M TRYING!" Steven yelled, tugging his shirt even harder and away from the beam but the gravitational force proved to be too strong.

It took a moment when, completely out of nowhere, the sound of hard footsteps heavily stomping towards them, the strange sounds came from Rocksteady, who was now charging at them; somehow removing the metallic restraints off his legs.

Rocksteady, with a literal force of the animal he is, manages to whack away the two with his ivory-filled horn and landing into the beam with Sadie over his head.

"NOO!" Steven and Lars exclaimed, watching their friend/supposed love interest being whisked away and it didn't help that her muffled screaming and crazed squirming as she flew higher and higher with her rhino captor, taken to some foreign land to be experimented on . . . or even _worse_.

a solid wet tear trailed down Lars's face as she watched Sadie disappear from his sight.

"See ya later, losers!" Bebop snickered as he jumped through an open hatch on the top of the ship.

Steven turned only to see Lars's distraught face, one that he never knew Lars could make.

"Lars?" He asked, about place a hand over his shoulder only to put it down.

"STEVEN!" a voice called from a far but Steven identified it as none other than . . .

"Garnet?!" Steven yelled, watching her arrive at the scene with Pearl, Amethyst, and even Connie, riding on top of Lion.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We heard the commotion!" Pearl answered, almost instantly.

"and also that HUGE ship that's just floatin' around." Amethyst added.

Steven turned his head to see the weirdly shaped reddish space ship, preparing to leave the current dimension.

"I guess that makes sense."

"Alright team, we have to get on that ship and find out where they're headed." Garnet explained, pointing to the vehicle.

The team nodded their heads up and down, agreeing to Garnet's plan of attack.

"But what about about me and Lars?" Steven butted in, facing the fusion gem.

"You and Lars stay here, help the people before they get abducted." Garnet exclaimed.

"Guys, we have to hurry!" Amethyst yelled as she pointed to the ship which began to spark with bolts of electricity.

"I'm sorry, Steven but we have to go!" Garnet told the half-gem. "If we don't make it, get Peridot and Lapis." She said, with the most serious tone that her already stoic attitude can conjure.

"They'll help you."

Steven replied with a quick and certain nod.

"We'll be back, Steven." Connie entered the conversation. "I promise you." She added, pulling Steven into a tight hug.

"Alright! Let's head to that ship." Garnet said, grabbing Connie and Lion with her arm and jumping high enough to grab onto the ship.

Amethyst and Pearl did the same, jumping high enough to also jump onto the ship.

* * *

 _ **(Inside the Ship)**_

Bebop and Rocksteady sat inside the main center of the ship, watching the Irken pilots continuously tend and manage the inner workings of the ship, pressing buttons, checking the health of every part of the ship, and doing whatever they can to keep the darn thing working.

The leader, a female Irken named Tak, constantly spouted commands to her less superiors, barking whatever order was necessary to her while Bebop and Rocksteady watched from the sidelines despite doing all the dirty work.

"YOU! CHECK IF THE FLUX CAPACITORS ARE STABLE!" Tak yelled, angrily yelling at a chubby Irken pilot.

"YES, SIR~ I MEAN MA'AM!" The alien stuttered, realizing what he done.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST **SAY!**?" Tak asked with pure venom in her voice.

"I-uh . . . um . . . sorry?" He whispered,

"SORRY DOESN'T _**CUT IT**_!" Tak yelled as she she brought out a large gun and proceeded to zap him with it, disintegrating him into dust.

"ANYONE ELSE?" She hollered, waving the smoking gun in every direction her head turn to.

There was a couple of 'no's and 'uh-huhs' but no one else dared stand up to the female Irken leader.

"Wow, she is not a nice person." Bebop said.

"Alien girl is one mean _'suka_." Rocksteady exclaimed.

"Hahaha, yeah! ' _suka_!" Bebop chuckled. "Wait, wait, what does that mean again?"

"I suggest look up, comrade Bebop." He said, a large smirk crawled across his face.

Sadie sat beside the warthog and the rhino, judging from her expression, she had a 'completely weirded out face' mixed with 'extreme-fright-and-terror' expression combo.

"Okay then." Bebop said, crossing his forearms.

Just then, Bebop's phone began to ring; taking his telephonic device out and seeing that it was Mr. Freeze name on the touch screen, calling them.

"Yellow?" Bebop answered, placing the phone over his brown and pink skinned Warthog ear.

" _Bebop? Rocksteady? Come in._ " Mr. Freeze asked over the phone.

"We're right here, doc." Bebop replied.

" _Okay, then you two are fine_." Mr. Freeze began. " _You two plus you're alien cohorts have to evacuate the area right now, a missile is headed there right now, in approximately twelve minutes._ "

"That's cool, doc." Bebop exclaimed. "We're about to leave right now."

"Good." Mr. Freeze said before hanging up. "See you two soon."

"Looks like we're doing pretty good, wouldn't you say, comrade Bebop?" Rocksteady asked.

"Yeah and with no annoying turtles getting in our way, I'd say we're doin' just fine." Bebop said. "Props to that man."

the ship began to enter hyperspeed with cackling electricity and extreme speed that could rival any jet-plane and just like that, the ship disappeared in a flash, preparing to zoom through the multiverse.

* * *

 _ **(Beach City, Again)**_

"WHAT!? Lars, D-d-did you see that? the ship went . . . Zoom!" Steven exclaimed.

"Lars?"

Lars sat in the exact same position he was when he watched Sadie get abducted, his head faced upwards and stared at the blue sky, his hands on the floor beside him and his knees were touching the concrete that had sustained damaged during Steven's hassle with Bebop and Rocksteady.

"Lars, are you okay?"

"NO! STEVEN, I AM NOT OKAY! THE ONLY PERSON WHO ACTUALLY LIKE ME AND "

 _"LARS!_ WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU! I KNOW WE LOST SADIE BUT IT WASN'T YOUR O-O-OR MY FAULT! IF YOU STOP YELLING AND ACTUALLY HELP ME AND _MAYBE_ , _JUST_ MAYBE WE'LL FIND HER AND BRING HER BACK." Steven yelled at the top of his lungs, breathing in and out after using his speaking intestines to teach his 'friend' a lesson.

"I-i-i'm sorry, Steven." Lars whispered, his voice quiet and raspy.

"It's alright." Steven reassured, placing his arm over Lars's shoulder.

"Now, let's go save everyone."

Steven and Lars began their journey to save their home of Beach City, investigating every building to see if anyone was hiding in there. Sadly, no one was found. After a seemingly long search party for an survivors, they came up with nothing; checking every corner, building, and store only to find the town in a former shadow of itself.

"Steven, I think we should stop." Lars said, panting from all the running he and Steven did.

"No, we have to find them!" Steven exclaimed, also tired from his excessive jogging.

"Find who? I'm pretty sure those alien guys who took Sadie abducted everyone else."

"Yeah, but there has to be _someone_ , at least one!" Steven added.

"Dude, I'm telling you . . . !" Lars said until something caught his eye.

"What?" Steven asked, spinning his head to the same direction as Lars.

Steven saw a three dark circular objects screening towards the two at a incredible speed, when it got close enough to be recognizable from a certain distance; the unidentified objects were known as three massive missiles and they weren't slowing down one bit.

"Steven, Run!" Lars cried, turning the other way and attempting to run.

Steven stood still with a horrified expression on his face, mouth gaping open with shock and his pupils were dilated.

 **CRASH! BOOM!**

Steven couldn't remember exactly what happened but the last thing he did manage to remember was a few blurry images of what happened.

This is all Steven could piece together from the scattered memories in his brain:

 _Steven's eyelids jerked wide open in a slow, repetitive fashion._

 _He was lying flat on his back, his body ached of pain from every corner possible . ._

 _"What happened?" He thought, his eyes attempting to find an answer . . ._

 _Steven put his arms to his eyes, his chunky arms were littered with cuts and bruises . . ._

 _After he put his arms down, he took a nice good glance of the scenery which was a disgusting sight . . ._

 _There was open flames from every direction the eye could see, all the well-known locations Steven once knew and loved were now set on fire . . ._

 _His head felt heavy from the large traces of smoke, the putrid stench of ash, and burnt firewood that entered his nostrils and poisoned them with all four smells. The mixture was so that_ _his eyelids begun to close but his mind fought back to keep them open . . ._

 _"Steven!" a voice cried . . ._

 _"Wha-? Who's is that?" Steven thought . . ._

 _"Steven!" Lars ran in front of his body, shaking his supposedly dead corpse,_ _Lars was also covered in scars and bruises . . ._

 _Steven wanted to speak but then his nerves shut off without giving him a chance to say a word but his eyes was cracked open just a bit . . ._

 _"Oh, gosh!" Lars cried but his hands over his head. "Steven . . ."_

 _Miraculously, a bright green light appeared but Steven could only see with a limited field of vision he could only see with the bottom of his eyes._

 _Unfortunately, Steven's eyes closed and he officially passed with no further memory of what happened._

. . .

Steven's eyes gradually opened to finally see full view of what was in front of him. As soon his eyes opened, he realized that his field of vision was restored.

"Wow, I'm ... okay?" Steven told himself, wondering what happened to him that ended up on a nice comfy bed.

Steven placed his hands over his body, discovering the soft fabric of medical bandages through his hands. He sat up to see that he was covered in these bandages and he was laying on the bed without his shirt.

He look around the room to find he was in four rows of beds on one side and three bunk beds that were attached to the wall, Steven was amazed at the cleanliness of the room despite its gray bleak color.

"Now, this is just getting strange." Steven said after he noticed he was shirtless.

"Looks like you awake."

"What, Who's there?" Steven jumped.

"I-i-it's the guy that saved y-your *BELCH* ass."

Steven silently gasped at the man's use of vulgar language since he was raised in a swear-free household minus the occasional curse word said by one of the gems out of anger, especially Amethyst.

"And this kid with the doughnut ears."

"Yeah, wait . . ." Lars exclaimed, entering the room beside the stranger.

"Lars, you're okay!" Steven yelled, surprised that Lars was still okay minus the bandages that covered his body.

"Yeah, if it wasn't doc over here." Lars said.

"Lars, what happened? How did you get here? What is this place?"

"Well . . . the story begins a little like this."

 **Flashback**

 _"Oh, man . . . what happened?" Lars said, placing his hand over temple._

 _The teen looked around to see everything on fire minus the Forrest area Lars was currently resting upon. "Wow."_

 _Lars sat up but his body began to fill cramps that sprang in and out of his body._

 _"Ah!" Lars said, placing his hand over his eye which had a huge scar across it._

 _Lars, despite his messed up body, tried his best to walk despite a limp that slowed him down but that didn't stop him._

 _After a few minutes of stumbling, he manages to find Steven but he was lying flat on his back and unconscious, he was also surrounded by flames that surrounded him and the half-gem._

 _"Steven!" He yelled but his already dry voice was drowned out by the sound of the fire erupting._

 _"Oh no, I have to help him!" Lars mentally told himself, picking up speed despite his limp telling him not to._

 _Thankfully, he was able to get to Steven's aid without passing out from the gas or his disability._

 _"Steven!"_

 _"Oh, gosh!" He cried with his hands over his head, realizing he couldn't do anything to wake Steven._

 _"G-g-get in!" a old man with blue spiky hair and a lab coat exclaimed, exiting from the portal._

 _"What, who are you?" Lars asked, facing the stranger._

 _"Okay, okay, J-just get in or stay here and get captured by *BELCH* t-those robots." He said but Lars couldn't see nor imagine what in the world he was talking about._

 _"WHAT!?" Lars exclaimed, having so many questions about the current situation. "Why are there robots after us?!"_

 _"I'll answer y-y-your questions if you *BURP* just come with me, also, bring the chubby kid with you!" The old man explained, his body halfway in the portal._

 _Without hesitation, Lars and the old man grabbed one of Steven's arms and dragged his unconscious corpse through the green vortex._

 _"Geez, how much does this kid f#cking weigh?" The old man exclaimed._

 _"A lot." Lars replied as he dragged Steven's feet through portal before it could close._

. . .

"And that's what happened." Lars explained, finally finishing the 'story' to Steven.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in." Steven said, skimming through the story through his mind.

"I know!" Lars exclaimed.

"Okay, s-s-sorry to bring up this g-g-gay moment but i got some *BURP* medicine for y-yyou." The old man said, walking into the room with a gun that had a needle sticking out of the barrel.

"Is that going to hurt?" Steven asked, lying down.

"D-d-d-d-on't worry, i-i-t will only pinch f-for a little b-b-bit." He explained as he walked closer to Steven and proceeded to inject the gun into Steven's leg.

"Aah . . . !" Steven gasped as injury in his body soon disappeared, whatever was in the stranger's gun was traveling through nerve in his body like a shock-wave.

"Wow, I feel better!" Steven exclaimed as jumped off the bed in perfect health.

"Y-y-yeah but d-damn straight it is!" He shouted, the gun still in his hand.

Steven took off the bandages off his body, revealing his body was fully healed with no faint scars or blood. "Just like new!"

"Now c-c-ome with us, Steven." The man exclaimed. "We have to show y-yy-you something."

Steven, Lars, and the man walked out of the room, to find a large room that was a fusion between a laboratory and a control room but was filled with strange unrecognizable figures.

"Ahh, Rick! He's finally awake." another old man called but he wore a beige trench-coat and a pair of thin trimmed glasses.

"Yeah, Stanford." The man, apparently called Rick, replied.

"Yes, fresh meat." The other man who was named Stanford exclaimed.

"W-w-what?" Steven asked nervously, shivering in place.

"Just joking with you kid." Stanford said, patting his back.

"Oh, r-right."

"SIR!" a voice called, belonging to amalgamation of a cat and a dog but attached to each-other by the feet. "You have to see this!"

"Yes, CatDog?" Stanford asked, walking to the computer with Steven, Lars, Rick, and CatDog trailing behind him.

"We found another one!" The cat exclaimed. "a group of survivors in another Dimension! Royal Woods, Michigan!"

"Fantastic! track their location and send a few of members to investigate for some survivors." Stanford instructed, tuning to the trio behind him.

"Steven, Lars, are you ready for a mission?" the elderly man asked.

The two nodded, their heads bopped up and down in agreement.

"Great! Rick and Morty will guide you to the dimension." Stanford said.

"Who's Morty?" Lars asked.

"My retarded grandson." Rick said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, that's me." a teen entered the conversation, he wore yellow shirt and blue jeans. "That's my grandpa Rick."

"Alright, we got the team!" Stanford shouted. "Now go to this other world and bring back all the survivors you can!"

"Whatever you say, Captain Stan." Rick quipped, taking out his portal gun and firing a portal next to him.

and just like that, Rick, Lars, Morty, and Steven entered the portal to the dimension in Royal Woods, Michigan.

What will they find?

What will happen next?

. . .

 _ **To Be Continued ...**_

* * *

Did you get all the references? (Follow and Review)


End file.
